Confectionist Chartreuse
Madison Elizabeth Fields, also known as Maddie and her alter-ego Confectionist Chartreuse, is a character in Confection Cuties and one of the main characters. During the afternoons, she works at The Love Confection as a candy maker and safe manager. She lives with her aunts Carrie and Gina, and her cousins Matthew and Blake. She is Charlotte Page's best friend, and is also good friends with Hayley Crawford and Fellicity Kerrigan. She is the second main character to be introduced, and becomes a Confectionist in Chapter 2. Apperance and Personality Personality "She's easy going unless pushed, and then she reveals her temper! She doesn't take crap from anyone… She can also be manipulative." -Madison's Character profile Maddie is shown to be quite reckless and tends to speak what's on her mind, shown in Chapter 1 where she challenges Katie Cansolini by calling her by her real name, Kaitlin, that she deeply dislikes; and sticks her tonge out at her. In Chapter 2, after transforming for the first time, Chartreuse says "Don't I look sexy?", which could be something embarrassing if said by anyone else from the group. Maddie has an interest in Math and dreams to be an accountant one day, but she keeps that in secret as she does not want to be called a "nerd". ---- Appearance Maddie is twelve years old, 63 inches tall and weighs 97 lbs. She has light blue hair, slightly tanned skin and has spring green eyes. She also wears a pair of big, round glasses with thin frames. While attending school Maddie does not wear any accessories aside from yellow earrings. In her Confectionist form, her hair gets turned chartreuse green. Development Maddie was one of the characters with the fewest changes in design. Magical-Mama made her specifically for Confection Cuties, altough she had magenta hair tied up into two buns, and her main color was yellow, and she was named "Olivia". Later on, she got her final design that we know, but her name was changed to "Hannah", until recent changes. First, her name was switched back to Olivia; then later on, when the characters Illeana and Madison were removed, Madison's name was used for her instead. Family Aunts Maddie lives with her two aunts, Carrie and Gina, who are a married couple. No further information about them is known. Cousins Along with her aunts, Maddie lives with her two cousins, Matthew and Blake. Parents Nothing is currently known about who Maddie's parents are, but most likely they are deceased. Confectionist Chartreuse Confectionist Chartreuse first appears in Chapter 2 of Confection Cuties. She transforms using the Cupcake Compact, which has chartreuse-colored Cutie Candies inside. She was also given the Heartful Sugar Shaker, a retractible wand. Its use is currently unknown. Special Skills Heartful Sugar Shaker Chartreuse carries with her a powerful weapon, the Heartful Sugar Shaker. The wand has a white handle, with five colored candy buttons across it, and the handle fans out at the bottom, with a green button under it. Ontop of the handle, there is a green ribbon with a golden star in the middle, with wings sprouting out of it. On the very top of the wand, there is a hollow green heart with a small golden heart on top, and the large heart is filled with colored sugar. The green button on the bottom can be pressed, and it extends the wand's length up to Chartreuse's height. No further information about the wand is known, but the candy buttons can have different uses; and the sugar inside might have some use. Gallery File:Cc_olivia_fields_ref_by_yuninaoki-d1oiukc.jpg|Maddie's reference pic, named Hannah at the time. File:Confection_cuties_maddie_by_magical_mama-d1prytf.jpg|A headshot of Maddie. File:Atjh_spring_summer_pe_unifom_by_yuninaoki-d4a0qx8.jpg|Maddie wearing the Ai No Tenshi Jr. High P. E. uniform. File:Don_t_i_look_sexy_by_yuninaoki-d38teas.jpg|Maddie after her first transformation. File:Chartreuse_by_yuninaoki-d30ybpv.jpg|Confectionist Chartreuse. File:Olivia_Spring_Uniform_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Maddie in her Spring uniform of Ai No Tenshi Jr. High. File:Olivia_Casual_Wear_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Maddie wearing her casual wear. File:Summer_maddie_by_magical_mama-d219x2g.jpg|A headshot of Maddie with summer clothes. File:Confectionist_chartreuse_by_yuninaoki-d1ws1z8.jpg|Confectionist Chartreuse's early design. File:Olivia_s_Profile_Pic_by_YuniNaoki.jpg|Maddie in her Winter uniform of Ai No Tenshi Jr. High, named Olivia at the time. File:Maddie_summer_wear_by_magical_mama-d4i35j7.jpg|Maddie in her summer clothes. File:Chartreuse.jpg|chartreuse with the Heartful Sugar Shaker. File:Maddie_fall_winter_uniform_by_magical_mama-d6ud4ix.jpg|Maddie in her winter uniform. File:Maddie_fields_back_to_school_by_magical_mama-d6vdznl.jpg|Maddie with her backpack. File:Chartreuse_feel_the_power_by_magical_mama-d7ux14g.jpg|Chartreuse in the middle of her transformation. File:Chibi_maddie_fields_by_magical_mama-dajlon8.jpg|Maddie in a "chibi" artstyle. Category:Characters Category:Confectionists Category:Ai No Tenshi Jr. High students Category:The Love Confection workers